The Wedding-Part 2
by Hogsmeader
Summary: Part 2. Ron Hermione, finally united for life. Fluff.


Ron woke up earlier than usual. He hadn't been able to sleep all that well.

Not that he had cold feet. Oh, no! He had been waiting for this day for far too long now.

He stood and walked towards the window. The marquee had already been set up and he could see his parents bustling about in the garden, ordering the servants and the catering service around.

He smiled. So this was finally happening. He was getting married to the love of his life and she had chosen to get married at The Burrow. That was Hermione. She did the most unexpected things, always catching him off guard.

"Ron! You have 5 minutes to cram in some breakfast before the designer comes to fit you into your tux!"Ginny called from outside his room.

Ron went downstairs for breakfast, his eyes avidly seeking out Hermione.

"She's eating upstairs. Mum doesn't want you to see her before she walks down the aisle,"Ginny said.

"Blimey!"he grumbled and buttered a piece of toast.

Within moments, Harry joined him at the table.

"Do you know how aggravating it is for me? Not being able too see Hermione at all?!"

Harry laughed. "You've gotta be patient, mate."

bustled in right then, directing a beautiful garland of pink, white and yellow roses to drape themselves around the banister, with her wand.

"Ronald! The designer's arrived! Hurry up!"she was saying.

Ron crammed his toast into his mouth, thumped Harry on the back and went upstairs to get into his tux.

Hermione stood inside the house, holding onto her father's arm. The wedding march would begin any minute now and she would walk down the aisle to Ron. Her future.

"You're so beautiful, darling,"her father kept saying.

"Daddy? What was your first thought when Mum walked down the aisle to you?"

He smiled. "I thought I was dreaming. Thought I was the luckiest man on earth! She looked like an angel, walking down to me in a beautiful dress with a beaming smile. You look just like her,sweetheart,"

She smiled and rested her head against her father's shoulder. From the window, she could see how beautiful the garden looked. The pearly-white marquee danced lightly in the breeze and flowers spilled out from every inch of space. People were dressed in bright pops of colour-pinks, purples, blues,teals. She could see her mother right at the front, seated next to Mrs Weasley. From this very angle, she couldn't see Ron. She tried to stand on tiptoe and crane her neck.

"Getting a tad impatient, are we?"her father chuckled and Hermione blushed.

Just then, the wedding march began. It was time.

Ron waited with bated breath as the door opened and Hermione's father stepped out. Holding onto his arm was a beautiful, beautiful woman. Her dress shimmered. Her hair, tamed down a little, spilled around her shoulders. She was perfect. _His_ Hermione.

Hermione lifted her eyes and looked straight at Ron. Dressed in a sleek black tux and fitting pants, he looked extremely handsome. To her, he was still her Ron, with his scruffy hair and freckled nose. Oh, he was perfect!

For the two of them, the ceremony went by in a blur. When the priest announced that Ron could now kiss his bride, Hermione's heart leaped. Ron leaned down, his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

The kiss lasted for moments until Hermione, her face flushed, pulled away. With linked hands, they turned to greet their guests.

Late that evening, when most of the guests had left, Ron and Hermione stood in the back-yard, standing by the bushes, still holding hands.

It was a beautiful night, with just the right amount of breeze to not be biting cold.

"I finally married the brightest witch of our age,"Ron was saying.

"And I married the expert chess-player,"

"That's it? That's all you could come up with?"Ron asked, his ears pink.

"It was a compliment, Ron,"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Oh please! You've not been married for half a day. Don't start fighting yet,"

They turned around to spot Harry.

Hermione smiled and took his hand as he came closer.

"Who would have thought that I'd marry this one!"Hermione said, looking at Ron with love shining in her eyes.

"I'd practically seen it happening! In fact, the whole school had. You were the only two who were so blind,"Harry pointed out and Ron whacked him on the head.

The three of them laughed and Hermione snuggled closer to Ron. His arm came around her shoulders and they shared a smile- a smile that was so precious. A smile that spoke volumes.

Harry turned around. He really didn't want to intrude. He had plans of his own that he wanted to carry out and he'd wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione before he went through with it. But, that could wait. His best friends deserved this day all to themselves.

When Harry went back inside, Mrs Weasley came out, trying to find her son and her daughter-in-law. The duo had to leave for their honeymoon.

Ron and Hermione had just appeared in the front garden. "Ron! Hermione!" she called.

When they turned, she had to stop to admire them. They looked so perfect together. She had always loved Hermione the way she had loved Ginny and she couldn't have found Ron a better match.

"It's time for you two to leave, much as I don't want to let you both out of my sight,"

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to hug Mrs Weasley. Back when they were in school, Mrs Weasley had been a mother figure to her. Having her around had never made Hermione miss her own mother. For that, she would always love her.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Flushed,understanding exactly what Hermione meant to say, Molly deposited a kiss on her head and pushed them towards the house. When they'd gone in to change for their farewell, she dabbed at her eyes.

Goodbyes had been said. Ron and Hermione were now in the car. They were being driven to the airport. Hermione wanted to have a proper Muggle honeymoon. No Apparating in and out of places. They would go by airplane, travel by trains and cabs and though Ron was uncertain about the whole notion of using actual Muggle transport, she knew they'd have a great time.

Seated in the airplane, Hermione smiled at Ron's curious expressions as he figured out what the buttons on the panel above their seats were for and the mechanism to push your seat backward and forward.

They were going to Italy. The most romantic place on earth.

"This is amazing, Hermione. This whole Muggle airplane thing. I should always listen to you,"

"Oh yes, you should,"she had her hand tucked in his arm and was admiring the ring on her finger that Ron had lovingly picked out for her. She wondered how many rings he had seen until he had found just the right one for her.

When she looked back up, Ron was staring at her. "What?"she asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering, have you packed books, too?"

"What?! No!"But the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

"Hermione! You can't leave books alone even on our honeymoon?"

She giggled and looked away, but his hand found her chin and she turned back to look at him.

"So, what books have you carried? 1000 ways to impress your husband on your honeymoon?"

"I don't read such nonsense."

"What, then?"

"Surefire Ways to make Him Drool."

At that Ron laughed out loud and in the ensuing glow of mirth and joy, they shared another kiss.


End file.
